This grant supports a facility where investigators from all departments of Emory University School of Medicine can study unsolved cliinical problems under conditions of controlled diet and physical activity, and where most physiological and chemical variables can be monitored continuously for unlimited periods of time. Problems under study during the current year are as follows: 1) The efficacy of modified types of portacaval shunt operation to relieve portal hypertension. 2) The biochemical mechanism of hepatic encephalopathy. 3) The physiology of intravenous hyperalimentation. 4) Substitutes for human growth hormone in the treatment of pituitary dwarfs. 5) The value of white blood cell transfusions in treatment of granulocytopenic states. 6) New drugs for treatment of high blood pressure. 7) Physiology of intermittent starvation in treatment of severe obesity. 8) Treatment of malabsorption following ileal bypass surgery. 9) Role of prostaglandins in diabetic microangiopathy.